UNKNOWN
by edward cullen's wify
Summary: Bella is the new girl in forks, so why is Edward hating her? why are all the cullens acting weird when they see her? will she find out what is wrong or will she be left in the dark? AH


Disclaimer

I unfortunatly don't own twilight, If I did, i would be far far away in island Esme with my beloved vampire edward...

CHAPTER 1

I breathed in the cold morning air, full of humidity from the rain. This would definatly mess up my hair, but then again when does my hair ever look nice? I slammed the door to my red chevrolet that my father Charlie had gotten for me as a welcome present. I stared at the big "FORKS HIGH SCHOOL" sign at the front of the school and slowly walked towards it. I had overslept this morning, which had ended up in me being late for school. I exaled a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding as I stood in front of the door.

As I entered into the office, i saw a lady with glasses looking at a computer screen and typing away furiously.

"Umm, hi? "

This seemed to break her out of her typing trance and she looked up and a smile instantly overtook her face. "Hey dear, how may I be of assistance?"

"Im kinda new here and I know im late with it being my first day and all, but I just overslept and-"

I just kept on rambling off and came to a stop as she interupted me.

"Honey, its okay dont worry about it, must be hard getting use to the rain huh? I mean you have lived with the sun in Phoenix for so long." She tried to make small talk, trying to calm me down. She must sense how nervous I am .

" Its hard, i was always so used to waking up to the sun, its warm rays hitting my face in the morning and warming me, getting me ready for the day ahead." I stared off into space remembering those days when rain was the last thing crossing my mind.

"Wait-" I suddenly snaped out of it and turned to her, " how do you know-i mean i haven't- you don't- how do you know im from phoenix?" i had to admit I was getting a bit freaked out.

" This is a small town and let me tell you that news here tend to travel fast, and your dad Charlie, has been very...enthusiastic these past few days and rambling off to whoever would be willing to hear ."

I stifled a groan. Charlie.

"Well dear, I won't keep you for long anymore. " She said handing me my schedule. " I really hope you enjoy Forks, trust me , its going to grow on you sooner or later so don't you stress over it."

" Oh and by the way, my name is Mrs. Cope, if you ever need anything im the person for you, Isabella Swan ." She finished of with a small smile and I could see a bit of pity in her eyes.

I got out of there, so far so good was my first thought. I looked down at my schedule:

1st block-Mr. Uley

2nd block- Calculus- Mr. Larry

LUNCH

3rd block- PE- Mrs. Holland

4rd block- Mr. Banner

Well, today was going to be a blast.

I looked for room 620, which was Mr. Uley.

600

608

610

614

619

And 620.

I slowly knocked on the door, part of me wishing that nobody would hear the door and that I would be able to run away and take the first plane to Phoenix, back to the sun, the beach, my mother. I know I was over exagerating.

Click. The door opened, revealing the face of a tired looking man, maybe in his forties.

"Glad you decided to join us." He said with no emotion watsover in his voice. "Sorry" I handed him my slip, the one that Mrs. Cope had handed to me with my schedule.

I sat down in one of the free chairs at the back of the class, no way was I going to sit at the front. Everyone's eyes were on me as I was making my way to my seat.

"Class. Pay attention because there is going to be a big test on this next week. And Isabella Swan, talk to me after class."

He went back to doing whatever he had been doing before i had interrupted, and my mind wandered away.

"Hello?anyone there..I think she's dead or something, I should totally give her CPR."

I came to my senses just as a cute, blond haired guy was getting closer to my face, and what is my first reaction? to squeal..yes i actually squealed. Yeap my face was getting like five shades darker.

He didn't seem like it had bothered him. "Shes ALIVE!" He said with mock happiness, which actually made me laugh. "Im Mike by the way.. and im guessing this beautiful dead girl is Isabella?"

"Bella" I answered back , I just didn't know what to say when people complimented me.

"Bella, what a sexy name" he winked" the bell just rang so you wanna have the honor of letting Mikey walk you to your next class?"

Yeah, had I thought he was nice before? He seemed very..sure of himself. "No thanks, remember I have to talk to Mr. Jones."

"Don't stay, he is so old he dosen't remember his own name." He said cracking up. In my opinion that had not been funny, but apparently to him it was HILARIOUS.

"Mike, If you excuse me, I really want to get this over with so i guess ill see you around."

I gathered my things and walked away from him, not waiting for him to answer.

...

HELLO! My awsome readers. If you are reading this, that means I absolutly LOVE you:D

Anywho...i jus got this new idea and I hope you guys like it. Dont forget to read and review. I know this is short and im sorry ill try to make the chapters longer..maybe..

Im going to be uploading chapter 2 by next week... I still havent thought of a title for this story if you could please help me out with this It would be greatly appreciated:)


End file.
